


Nanase vs. Nanase

by uchiuchi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiuchi/pseuds/uchiuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru’s twin sister is visiting, and Haru doesn’t like that way she’s fawning over Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nanase vs. Nanase

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Vale also gave me the idea for this fic. She's awesome.

Haru steps out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, another draped over his head as he dries off his hair. He looks up to find Makoto waiting for him on the bed - as promised - and his chest rises and falls in a sort of amused huff. It’s the closest he usually comes to a chuckle.

"Done already?" Makoto hoists himself up and the corners of his lips pull upward.

"Yeah." He motions for the olive-haired man to turn and, when he does, steps into a pair of pants. A clearing of his throat has Makoto spinning back towards his friend. "Makoto, I’ve been thinking…"

"Eh? About what?"

"About u—"

Before Haru can push the words out of his throat, a bang echoes throughout the house. The boys listen carefully as a pair of feet scurry up the stairs and pound against the hallway floor and, upon the noise, Makoto jumps off out of his place and cowers behind Haru, hands trembling on his shoulders. Haru doesn’t move to push him away, his eyes locked on the entrance of his room.

"Onii-chan!" A sing-song voice utters his name and Haru unknowingly winces at the voice. He knows it well and upon Makoto relaxing behind him, he figures the other recognizes it, too. "Are you in the bath?"

A figure speeds past his door then backtracks to stand against the door frame, arms crossed around a backpack and lips in the shape of a pout. This girl has hair the same color as Haru’s except down to her waist and her eyes glint with fake annoyance. “So mean. You didn’t even answer.”

Haru lets out a small sigh and turns on his heels, heading to the bathroom to discard his towel. He’s considering ignoring his sister but a loud “Mako-chan!” has him darting back out. He widens his eyes as he sees his sister hurl herself at the taller male, sending him back a couple steps. Makoto plasters a nervous smile onto his face and steadies himself. “Izumi-san, it’s nice to see you again.”

"Ah, you’re so nice," she giggles before shooting a glare at her brother. "Has Onii-chan been giving you trouble?"

Makoto let out a small chuckle. “Of course not, Haru’s been…well, Haru.” He trails off when he notices his friend narrow his eyes.

"You don’t need to lie to me, Mako-chan. I know how he gets." She then raises her hands and begins to feel Makoto’s arms and chest, running her fingers down his body with wide eyes. Izumi ignores the stutters escaping his mouth. "You’ve gotten so much bigger."

"We’ve been training a lot, so…"

"It shows!" Then she wraps her arms around the brunette again.

"Th-thank you."

Haru’s eyes twitches.  
  
“What are you doing here?” comes his voice, stern.

"I have some time off of school so I thought I’d come and see my brother. What, you don’t want me here?"

"No." _She’s here for Makoto, not me._

A low sigh escapes the Tachibana’s mouth. “Haru, don’t be so rude. She’s your sister.” Makoto ignores the look Haru shoots him and turns to Izumi with a small smile. “It’s nice that you want to spend time with him. I’m glad you decided to visit.”

At this, Izumi’s eyes begin to glisten and she arches her back in a way that suggests she’s about to envelope the other in a hug. Again. “Oh, Mak—”

Haru steps in front of his sister and watches as she bumps into his chest and glances up at him with a scowl. “We need to go to school,” he states calmly, taking Makoto’s hand and pulling him out the door. “Leave your stuff in the guest room. We’ll be back late.”

"Ah, bye, Izumi-san!" Makoto waves, his feet increasing speed as he tries to keep up with Haru. "It was nice seeing you again!"

Haru pulls him out of the house before a reply can be heard.   
  
~*~*~

"Eeeeeh? Haru’s sister is back?"   
  
The four boys are sitting on the roof of the school, eating their lunch. Haru and Makoto eat out of trays Mrs. Tachibana packed for them and Rei devours his own homemade plate, or at least tries to - Nagisa constantly jumps over him to steal a bite.

"Yes. But only for a little," Makoto answers, seeing as how Haru did not want to touch on the subject.

"I’ve never met Haruka-senpai’s sister. What’s she like?" Rei questions, shoving his hand against Nagisa’s chest when the blond goes in for another serving.

Nagisa manages to land another one anyway. “She’s really sweet to me, but she never wanted to hang out. It was always ‘Mako-chan Mako-chan!’ She followed him everywhere.”

"That’s not true," Makoto fumbles. "She was just more comfortable around me, that’s all."

"Then how come she barely paid attention to Haru-chan?"

"Uh, well…" Makoto looks to his right and sees Haru still concentrating on his lunch. At the turn, however, he looks up and meets Makoto’s eyes but remains wordless as he licks stray pieces of rice off of his chopsticks. "I guess it’s because she knew Haru wanted to be left alone?" It’s a guess more than anything.

"Nope! She _loves_ Mako-chan. One time she told me that she liked to pretend Ren and Ran were their children.”

All goes quiet. Rei’s eyes flicker between Makoto and Haru, the former of which has colored his entire face red, the latter of which has stopped chewing.

"U-uh, I’m going to go get a drink, since Nagisa-kun took mine. I’ll be back," Rei murmurs, sensing the atmosphere and quickly getting to his feet. He opens the door and heads down the stairs with Nagisa right on his tail.

Minutes go by and the boys don’t mention Nagisa’s words. An occasional question pops up about practice.

Footsteps are heard coming back up the stairs and the both of them look towards the door. A soft pant reaches their ears and Haru’s grip tightens around his lunch as he hears, “Onii-chan, I’m here to eat lunch with you!”

"How did you get in the school?"

She holds up a paper from the office. “I told them I was a relative and they said I had until you went back to class.” Haru doesn’t say anything in return, but she doesn’t care. She hops over to Makoto and plants herself right beside him, taking out her own food. “Mako-chan, how was your morning?”

"Fine, thank you. Did you explore the town?" he asks, setting down his empty tray.

"No! I stayed at home because I didn’t know where to go! I was hoping we could walk around together after you got out of school."

Haru’s eyes shimmer with unspoken frustration. “We have practice, and by then he’ll be too tired. Maybe next time.”

"But… But…" A dramatic sigh escapes her mouth as she looks to the side. "I have to leave tomorrow."

Haru looks to the sky and mumbles out a thanks, but Makoto has a different idea. “Izami-san, I’d be happy to keep you some company.”

The raven-haired male snaps his head towards his friend and watches as his sister explodes into a fit of giggles. “Mako-chan, you’re _so_ sweet!”

"Ah, well, I wouldn’t want you to leave without doing anything," Makoto laughs, rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine, I’ll go."

Makoto turns towards Haru. “It’s okay, you don’t have to—”

"I’m going."

Izumi ignores her brother and instead takes Makoto’s chopsticks from his plate, dipping them into her own food and holding it up to the boy’s mouth. “I’ve noticed you still eat the same things. Here, have some of my food.”

Makoto taps his stomach. “I’m full.”

"Please! I just want you to try it."

Makoto mulls it over in his head before giving a small nod. “Okay, just one bite,” he gives in, but as he reaches to grab the utensils out of her hand, Izumi shoves them into his mouth. “I’ll feed you.”

Makoto freezes at the action but then slowly bites the food off of the chopsticks and eats. Meanwhile, Haru has a mortified look on his face but quickly composes it when his friend turns to him. “Your sister’s a good cook, Haru.”

"I’m a good cook too," he mutters.

"I’m glad you like it, Mako-chan," Izumi beams, but as she prepares another serving the bell rings. "Aw, I guess that’s my cue to leave. But I’ll see you later today, right?"

Makoto nods and waves as Izumi grabs her items and rushes out the door. He keeps his eyes on it until the clatter of her feet can no longer be heard and then he turns around, met face-to-face with another pair of chopsticks.

"Ha—"

"Eat." Haru thrusts the utensils in his direction.

"But—"

"Eat."   
  
~*~*~

Izumi hadn’t left the school like she was supposed to. During practice when Haru had wanted to get out of the pool and Makoto extended a hand, he had spotted his sister running towards him with her arms outstretched. So, Haru pulled his hand away at the last second and let Makoto fall into the water, stopping any attempts.

Now they are walking along the road as Izumi points to everything she can see. “Oh, Onii-chan, remember when I fell down over there and you had to carry me back to the house? And remember how you bought me candy so I would stop crying? And then you called Makoto over because you didn’t know what to do?”

"I remember," Haru sighs, eyes following her fingers.

"And then remember when I wanted to play hide-and-seek, but I was so good you never found me?"

 _I wasn’t even looking for you._ "I remember."

"I miss those days." She turns back to her brother with a gentle smile. "Don’t you?"

Haru huffs and turns his head, Makoto laughing in response. “I know you’re glad she visited, Haru. I can see the nostalgia in your eyes.”

"You can’t see anything."

"I can."

"It’s dark out. My expression isn’t clear."

"But your body language is."

"Are you guys doing that thing again where you read each other’s minds?" Izumi put her hands on her hips. "That was so annoying when we were little. You guys talked and talked for minutes without even saying a word."

"That makes no sense, Izumi."

"It does," she retorts. "Ah, Mako-chan, remember that time you read _my_ mind?”

"Did that ever happen?" Makoto blinks.

"Yeah! I even think you read me stronger than you read Onii-chan."

Haru unknowingly steps closer to Makoto at that, but the brunette notices. “That never happened.”

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Makoto can read me better than he can read you, Izumi," Haru fights back, somewhat childishly. The taller teen blinks at this response.

"Well he thinks I’m more fun than you are!"

"No he doesn’t." His head whips towards Makoto. "Who’s more fun?"

"E-eh…"

"Mako-chan! Answer!"

"Izumi, don’t pressure him. You’re making him uncomfortable."

"I’m not!"

"You are. At least I never do that."

"You used to bathe with him! It’s kind of pathetic if you make him uncomfortable."

Makoto’s very uncomfortable at this point.

The girl grabs the brunette’s hand. “He’s my friend.”

Haru grabs his other hand. “Well he’s my best friend.”

This goes on for the next minute or so with the siblings trying to up each other. Haru ends up practically spilling his heart out with _I care about him_ 's and _He’s been in my life longer_ 's, which darkens Makoto's face with every word. However, his heart thumps a little harder at every sentence, at every _He’s more important to me than you_ that leaves his mouth.

It comes to a point where everything Haru says is followed up by a reply from his sister. They’re poor arguments but arguments nonetheless and Haru finds himself trying to think of something he can do that his sister can’t.  
  
So he grabs the collar of Makoto’s shirt and pulls him down, crashing his lips against the other’s.

Izumi goes mute and Makoto’s body tenses under the other’s mouth. Haru allows his lips to linger on Makoto’s before the boy relaxes, and then he pulls back.

"You’re mine," he lets out softly, a turn of his head accompanied by cheeks splashed with pink.

Makoto blinks.

"…Well jeez, Onii-chan."

Haru shoots her a look but slowly looks up from under his lashes when he hears a faint laugh. Ocean blue meets forest green, sparkling with amusement. “What’s so funny?”

"I already knew that, Haru-chan."

The raven-haired male feels his heart slam against his chest and he leans up to give Makoto another kiss, the other lowering his head to meet him halfway. He’s stopped by his sister’s voice, though, shrieking, “Ew, not in front of me!”

"Then turn around," he mutters.

Izumi lets out a groan as she flips her head. “You have ten seconds.”

"10 minutes."

"Onii-chan!"


End file.
